But he was a monster
by kely-jo
Summary: But so was she. Caroline is Klaus' first hybrid instead. [1 shot]


There was something about the way he moved. Cool, calm, collected... a quiet confidence. Yet he radiated power and superiority. She supposed after a thousand years roaming the earth, one would learn a thing or two about life. An age old wisdom that couldn't possibly be faked. He knew things... why the sun set in the evening only to rise again at the crack of dawn, why the sky was blue, why the ocean was so deep. She could see it in his eyes... hundreds of years worth of experiences gave him a vast expanse of knowledge. He knew how the game was played. Hell, he probably created the game.

She was a fool to think he wouldn't figure her out the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Drink" he practically purred, offering up the vile of her best friend's blood.

The pain was almost unbearable, and she wanted nothing more than to drink. But she knew what it mean't, drinking the blood. She would be sired to him.

Caroline Forbes was nobody's bitch.

"No" she ground out stubbornly. Her voice sounded weak, almost brittle, even to her own ears. But her simple negation had the desired effect, and she revelled in the small victory when his eyes flashed yellow, specks of gold tingeing his irises.

But then he offered her a condescending smile, leaning over the same counter top she was clinging onto for dear life, his face stopping mere inches away from hers, invading her space. "If you don't drink, sweetheart... you'll die" he said slowly, patiently, as one would explain something to a small child.

Her heart clenched painfully. She didn't want to die. Her life had barely just begun. But wasn't it the same? Dying and having your free will taken away?

He would be able to control her. To force her to do his bidding. She still remembered what it felt like to be under Damon's compulsion... feeling weak, hopeless, helpless. She promised herself that she'd never allow anyone to make her feel that way again. But she was always the victim. Why was she always the victim?

Why did she have to be the one getting caught up in the cross fire? Her life was perfectly fine before she activated her werewolf gene. And even then, she learned to cope... she controlled her temper, she endured the pain of the transformation. She was a good girl. So then why did bad things keep happening to her?

Out of all the werewolves in the world, why did Klaus have to choose her? His very first hybrid. She knew what it mean't. He'd never let her go.

"Then I'll die" she choked out, coughing up blood. Her nimble fingers lost their grip on the counter top, and her weakening body fell to the ground. She felt pathetic, hot tears prickling her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. Not now, when she was finally in control over her own destiny.

He kneeled down, grasping her shoulders, pulling her up slightly. Her vision was blurring, but she could see the emotion on his face... he looked almost apologetic. Behind her Tyler was screaming, crying, begging her to drink the blood, but she paid him no mind.

"You don't have to die" Klaus said earnestly, looking at her with such sincerity in his eyes, that Caroline almost forgot that he was the one who put her in this predicament. "You can live an eternity sweetheart" he said softly. "We can rule the whole world... together. You could be my queen" he said, one hand gently cupping her cheek. She had to use all her waning strength to not lean into his touch.

She could see him... the hybrid. The most powerful creature in the world. But there was something else there... beyond the knowledge, beyond the power, beyond the over confident, self assured, alpha male... there was just a boy. She could see it in the way his eyes shown so brightly. He looked hopeful... hopeful that she would say yes. Hopeful that he wouldn't be alone any more.

Caroline blinked, shaking her head. Had she been compelled? She hadn't drank the blood, but she felt an undeniable pull to... please him? She wanted to make him happy. And the fact that she was the cause of his sadness now, made her feel completely wretched.

But he was a monster.

But so was she.

Yet he offered her so much more than this small town life, and how could Tyler ever compare to the Original Hybrid? Tyler was just a boy... they were just children. But Klaus... Klaus was a king. And he wanted her to be his queen.

Before the life finally drained out of her, Caroline reached out to wrap her fingers around the small vile. She brought it to her lips, and when Elena's blood finally touched the tip of her tongue... Caroline felt alive. For the first time in her life, she felt safe. She felt powerful. She would never be the victim again.

When Klaus smiled, she smiled.


End file.
